D'Artagnan (The Musketeers)/Relationships
'D'Artagnan's relationships '''in BBC's ''The Musketeers. Family Alexandre Alexandre d'Artagnan was his father, but he was killed by Gaudet, the Captain of the Red Guard who was under orders by Richelieu to discredit Athos the Musketeer. D'Artagnan made it his duty to avenge his father's death, even challenging the same person who was responsible for it. Though he wanted to kill the man who murdered his father, d'Artagnan refrained, chosing for his father's killer that an honorable death in battle was too good for him and deserved to be executed for causing his father's death, showing that d'Artagnan loved his father very much. Espoir Revealed in series 3, episode 7, d'Artagnan has a cousin named Espoir. Though they get on each other's nerves, the cousins show that they care for one another. Musketeers D'Artagnan initially hardly had any friends, especially having instant rivalries with Athos, Porthos and Aramis after mistaking Athos being responsible for his father's death. However, despite all this, Aramis and Porthos recruited d'Artagnan in helping them find the real culprits to save Athos from execution. However, their relationships turned into a brotherly ones at the end of the series. D'Artagnan becomes an official member of the Musketeers in season 1, episode 8 and becomes the Musketeers' captain in the series finale. Aramis Aramis is another one of the three best friends of D'Artagnan's. Initially having an antagonistic relationship and Aramis attacking him to protect Athos, Aramis and Porthos came to D'Artagnan for help on proving Athos' innocence. Aramis also often had to stop him from doing something too rash, even if it meant literally holding him back before he could do something. Later, though Aramis took great offense in D'Artagnan thinking Porthos could kill someone and pinning him against the wall, he merely patted d'Artagnan on the shoulder, apparently forgiving him. Aramis was also aware of d'Artagnan's and Constance's feelings for each other, and told D'Artagnan multiple times whenever she was mad at him she would forgive him. They often hugged each other, as Aramis hugged d'Artagnan when he became a musketeer and when Aramis was leaving, etc. During series 2, D'Artagnan became closer to Aramis and the other Musketeers, and even temporarily grieved when he thought that Aramis was thrown out the window. He was later shocked to learn that Aramis had a sexual relationship with Queen Anne and told him that he could have protected the Queen's reputation by not sleeping with her. D'Artagnan was willing to protect Aramis, even trying to get to him when the Red Guards arrested him and even expressed worry by yelling that Aramis was in danger and at Rochefort's mercy Aramis left the Musketeers, which took a heavy toll on D'Artagnan, acknowledging his friend with a goodbye hug and reciting the Musketeers motto with Athos and Porthos. They reunited with him four years later, where Aramis and D'Artagnan hugged each other. At first, Aramis was reluctant to join the Musketeers but eventually decided to reunite with his friends. Porthos Porthos and D'Artagnan first met each other when the latter dueled Athos in the first series. Here, they became immediate enemies unntil seeking D'Artagnan to help him and Aramis find the men responsible for the death of D'Artagnan's father. However, they are very close friends who care about each other very much. During one of their missions escorting a secret slave trader to Paris, D'Artagnan felt empathy for Porthos when he expressed his hatred towards slavery and agreed with what Porthos really felt about the ordeal. there was that one time when D'Artagnan thought Porthos was possibly guilty for killing that young man but immediately dismissed it when Aramis pointed out that Porthos was still himself and would never kill an innocent man. D'Artagnan probably never doubted Porthos again afterwards. Athos Athos is one of d'Artagnan's best friends but they did not get off on the right foot, as the younger man believed Athos to be responsible for his father's murder and even challenged him to the duel. Throughout the fight, Athos did his best not to harm d'Artagnan with their swordfight. However, the two men are both on the sword-fighting level. Later, when Athos was leaving the execution area, the two of them just briefly looked at each other as Athos silently thanked d'Artagnan. By episode 2, Athos thought d'Artagnan wasn't fit to expose Valdim and infultrate his order and thought Valdim killed him. In episode 3, Athos finally confesses to D'Artagnan his darkest secret, and promised to Athos he would not tell anyone else. During "The Challenge," Athos advised him how to fight with his head and not with his heart and expressed that d'Artagnan was ready to get a commission for the king. Athos appeared to be proud of D'Artagnan into the Musketeer he has become, as Athos slightly smiled when he saw D'Artagnan told one of the cadets the "head over heart" advice. As of the series finale, with Porthos a general and Aramis as the First Minister of France, Athos surprised D'Artagnan by making him the captain of the Musketeers for a temporary leave of absence, thinking that no one better for the position. Queen Anne D'Artagnan is loyal to Anne, the Queen of France, even helping protecting her when her life was threatened. He advised her to hire Constance as a lady-in-waiting and confidante. He later stood by her when she was accused of treason in season 2 Romance Constance Constance is d'Artaganan's former lover and eventual wife and truly, they love one another. He shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, d'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her. Enemies The Cardinal Rochefort D'Artagnan absolutely despises Rochefort with a burning passion, especially after he nearly had Constance killed. D'Artagnan personally killed him without mercy, finally glad to be rid of him. Neutral Milady de Winter d'Artagnan once had a one-night-stand with Milady de Winter, who constantly tries manipulating events to get d'Artagnan on her side, often trying to manipulate his friendships with Athos and the other Musketeers. However, things turned sour after learning she was Athos' wife.When she announced that she held Constance hostage, d'Artagnan would have attacked her had Athos not intervened. He adviced her not to play the astronomer's game while they were held prisoner and was reluctant to trust her when she was helping them protect the queen. As of the series finale, they stand on neutral ground.